capxfandomcom-20200215-history
New Moves
This page lists all the new moves that have been proposed/approved for Pokemon Sage. Modifications for moves (other than legend signatures) are currently closed. Also, once moves are actually tested things can be adjusted if it is deemed neccessary. Survey results - http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=467&st=0&#entry22124243 See also: * List of moves - a list of all available moves * Custom Abilities - proposed and implemented new abilities, often signatures General moves Pokemon listed here are NOT guarenteed to get the move. =Custom Move Description Submissions= Karma Beam New Submissions *The sum of the target's actions in this and previous states of existence decides it's future fate. This attack's power is doubled if the last move to hit the user was super-effective. * A mystical beam that draws it's power from the target's past actions. It does double damage if the last move to hit the user was super-effective. * The user lets loose a beam that smacks of spiritual justice. This attack's power is doubled if the last move to hit the user was super-effective. * The evil deeds of the target are returned two-fold. This attack's power is doubled if the last move to hit the user was super-effective. * The user channels spiritual energy from another world into a beam to attack the foe. If the last move to hit the user was super effective, this attack's power is doubled. * Using bizarre, otherworldly powers, the target is struck by a strange ray that deals double damage if the user has been hurt by a super-effective attack. * The target is struck by a strange, otherworldly force that deals double damage if the user has been hurt by a super-effective attack * Using paranormal powers, the user strikes the target with a strange beam that deals double damage if the user has been hurt by a super-effective attack * The user fires a beam of spiritual energy that causes the target to feel the pain of the user. If the last move to hit the user was super effective, this attack does double damage. Previously Surveyed (not eligible) * The target is overwhelmed with remorse for its actions. A super effective blow from the target will result in greater damage. * The target becomes wracked with remorse. If the last move to hit the user was super effective, this attack's power is doubled. * A beam of spiritual energy that punishes the target for their wrongdoings. It does double damage if the last attack to hit the user was super effective. * A beam fueled by spite and malevolence. If the last attack to hit the user was super effective, it does double damage. Signature moves (confirmed) NOTE: Atom Split and Meltdown may be subject to change at a later date. Suggestions for signature move descriptions Asteroid Belt * The user surrounds itself with a ring of asteroids. Attackers that get too close are damaged and may be left frozen solid. Atom Split * The user causes an unstable chain reaction within itself, exploding and damaging everything around it. The user faints upon using this move. * The user expands all of its atomic energy into an explosion that damages everything around it. The user faints upon using this move. * The user breaks down its body to cause a devastating explosion. The user faints upon using this move. Catalog * The user surveys the situation and decides that it would be better suited by a different ability. * The user replaces its abilty with another one at random * The user racks its memory and gives itself a new random ability. Corrupt * The user causes a nasty glitch with a strange power, harshly lowering two of the target's stats. *The target's body is turned into digital code and altered, harshly lowering two stats. *The target's body is hacked as if it was computer code, harshly lowering two stats. * s̛͖͈a͖̳͎̥͕s̴̯̞̭͙̰͉͕k̜͇̳ͅd̞̩͞f̤̠̯̥̟̳ͅs̰̯̼͓͉ ̷͕̰̞̺̫s̝͓p̹̠͉9̠͎̙̲̲͟s̡̱͍̮͇͓ͅ9̧̙0͖͕̣͇͓͓͟0̘̩͔̫̪s͏ ̛̥͉̜͉͔s̶̤̯̹͚̹̘ * Dust Devil * The user kicks up dust into a terrible tornado. * A cyclone of thick dust is whipped up. This move hits Pokémon that are in the air. Engulf * The user creates a black hole that pulls debris into it. * The user envelopes the opponent and anything around it. * Using a black hole, the user clears its side of the field of trapping moves and hazards while damaging the target in the process. Fiesta * The user produces small candies from an unseen pocket and scatters them at it's feet. The candies heal Pokémon who switch in. * The user lays candies down on their side of the field. The candies heal Pokémon who switch in. * The user scatters delicious candy on it's side of the field. This candy heals Pokémon who switch in. Meltdown * The user causes an unstable chain reaction within itself, exploding and damaging everything around it. The user faints upon using this move. * The user's body crumbles, letting out an explosion of vile energy. The user faints upon using this move. * Vile energy in the user's body breaks out in an explosion, damaging everything around it. The user faints upon using this move Perplex * Assults the foe with strange symbols that do more damage if it is confused. * The user assaults it's foe with bewildering ideas. This moves power is increased if the target is confused. * The user assaults the foe mentally. If the target is confused it does massive damage. Prism Beam * Bright light is filtered through the users body imbuing it with strange power. * The target is struck with a beam of intense light. This move's type changes to match the user's primary type. * A multi-colored beam dazzles the target. This move's type matches the user's type. * A brilliant beam dazzles the target. This move's type matches the user's type. * A spectrum of brilliant colors dazzle the target. This move's type matches the user's type. Starter signature moves (confirmed, names TBA) Suggestions for starter signature move descriptions Vibrant Leaf * Brilliant leaves slice the foe. The user's next move will go first. * The target is assaulted by countless leaves faster than the eye can see. The user’s next move will usually go first. * An array of glistening leaves dazzles the foe. The user's next move will likely go first. * Moving faster then the eye can see, the user strikes the foe with a gust of dazzling leaves. The user's next move will likely go first. * The user slashes the foe with multicolored leaves and air, faster then the eye can see. The user's next move will likely go first. Battering Ram * The user charges forward, smashing barriers and ramming into the opponent. * The user charges with great force, smashing through anything in it's path. * The user barrels forwards through obstacles and crashes into the target. It can break barriers such as Light Screen and Reflect. * The user charges the target, smashing through obstacles along the way. It can break barriers such as Light Screen and Reflect. Salt Crash * The foe is slammed with sea salt. If used repeatedly it increases the chance of lowering Defence. * The foe is slammed with a layer of encrusted salt. It may also lower the target's _____ stat and repeated use increases this chance. * The target is crushed under a huge amount of brine; the target's defense may be lowered. Repeated uses increase this chance. Legend moves (suggestions) Waiting for plot. Suggestions for legend move descriptions Description Syntax Rules and Regulations As voted all of our custom move descriptions shall use Gen5 syntax. For convenience those rules are listed here. Suicide moves: ..."The user faints upon using this move." Priority moves: ..."It is sure to strike first." Additional Status Infliction <100%: ..."It may also leave the target _________" -or- "It may also cause _____" -or- "It may also ________ the target." (poison, confuse, paralyze / with paralysis etc.) Additional Stat Depreciation: ..."It may also lower the target's ______ stat." (harshly = 2 stages) Recoil (1/4th): ..."It also damages the user a little." High Recoil (1/3rd): ..."It also damages the user by a fairly large amount, however." Max Recoil (1/2): ..."The user also takes terrible damage." Trapping: ..."The target becomes unable to flee." Increased Critical Hit Ratio: ..."Critical hits land more easily." Cannot Miss: ..."This attack never misses." Always Crit: ..."This attack always results in a critical hit." *